buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 1
Since the old one was crap, I decided to make a new one. Now that school pretty much doesn't have anything to do any more, the pressure is pretty much gone. Now I can actually focus instead of rushing my work. 7:23a.m. A marketing place in Japan somewhere... Two people rushed down a street at unnatural speed, pushing whoever was in their way aside, not caring whoever yelled at them. "Hey, Tasuku! You were up early! Why didn't you wake me? You know school starts at 7:30!" yelled the girl. "Why should I? I'm not your mom, Rachel. Besides, you have an alarm clock. And we've been buddies for 3 months now, why can't you just call me by my name instead of that lame nickname?" Rachel pouted, she did have an alarm clock, but she forgotten to set it. But still, Tasuku wakes up way earlier than her, he could've woken her up, her parents didn't since they argue about everything each other does, so she and her parents don't really connect any more... "You know I'm very forgetful, and you know that my parents don't really care about me now, you could have set the alarm clock or woke me up, and you know very well today is very important for both '''of us." "Why is it? I don't have to learn anything, it's you who has to go to school and here I am lending you my buddy skill to go to school. Shouldn't you be thanking me instead of complaining?" "Well you wouldn't have to be here if you just-Oof!" Oops, they were arguing so much they didn't notice the person they had just crashed into. The stranger wore a navy blue vest with a T-shirt that had a ninja star in the middle, he also wore some navy blue jeans, a pair of dark blue and black sneakers with a pair of black glasses covering his golden eyes. This made him look very cynical and shady....."Hey! Can't you hear us running behind you? You deaf or something?" they yelled at him together. They never really got along, but when they are mad at someone, they can both agree on scaring the shit out of them." Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" But he got interrupted by his buddy."Why don't '''you watch who you're running into?!" said a crow flying at their eye level. "Oh look at the little birdbrain trying to be tough." said Rachel smirkingly, "Careful, or I'll pluck those feathers one by one." said Tasuku doing a plucking motion with his hand. "Now shoo!" Rachel said shooing the bird with her gloved hand. "Hey!" yelled the crow, "Watch who your up against you puny humans." said the crow turning into, Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu. The ninja flew higher than them, holding his gun menacingly over them. "Oh would you look at that, Rachel. A big crow, how scary." Tasuku said sarcastically, a swirl of fire engulfed him, revealing Legendary Brave, Tasuku. He held his sword tightly, ready to jump at the crow to..."Guys, please stop-" but the stranger got interrupted, "You got a problem? Tough guy?" said Rachel cracking her knuckles, he gulped. Since his buddy was a ninja, he had some enhancements to his motor skills, knowing this, Rachel isn't going to play around. the stranger stood in his fighting stance, though he wasn't going to hit a girl. He was just preparing to take off. "Ring~" a school bell in the distance rang, the group gasped. "School!" they yelled, almost immediately, they flew/ran towards the new school's entrance. "Oh come on! Stairs!" yelled Rachel and Tasuku, there was a flight of stairs in front of the school's entrance. "Hmph. Not a problem." said the stranger. He and his buddy flew up the stairs at maximum speed. Rachel and Tasuku looked at each other mouth opened, then nodded. They weren't going to let them win this unannounced race. With their buddy skill, they raced up the stairs, hand in hand, catching up to the stranger and his buddy. Even Yamigarasu seemed surprise, almost by instinct, Rachel stuck her tongue out at the bird. The ninja let out a "Hmph!" and looked forward School approached them shakingly, they were almost there. When suddenly, Yamigarasu shrunk back to his miniture form and Tasuku's armour vanished, and their buddy skills deactivated, letting gravity and momentum take it's toll. The stranger face-planted into the ground, hard. Yamigarasu was safe since he is a bird, he was just surprised he got shrunk. While Rachel and Tasuku smacked into a pillar, Yamigarasu couldn't stop laughing at their pain..... until he heard a *clank* sound, he opened his eyes and found himself stuck in a bird cage. "Hey! Let me out!" he yelled banging the cage with his sides, but the cage took the impacts like it was nothing. They looked at the crow in surprise, a tall man stood before them holding the bird cage. "Gotcha," said the man with a devious smile. "Hey! What's going on! Why did we shrink into our miniature forms? And why can't we use our buddy skills?" shouted Tasuku, the devious smile on the tall man's face had vanished. "Tsk, tsk. It wouldn't be nice if students or their buddies ruined this school on the opening day. So we used a device that created a forcefield around the school that deactivated your buddy skills and forced your buddies into miniature form." the group gasped, "C-can they even do that?" Rachel asked nervously. "Now off you go to the assembly, I shall punish you for tardiness later." he said looking over them, "Do you understand?!" his voice boomed through the hall. "Y-Yes sir!" they said, "Now go!" he said opening the cage letting Yamigarasu fly out. Even Yamigarasu was scared of this guy, he was sweating like crazy. 8:46a.m, the assembly room. The school's grand opening in the assembly room was boring, but the room sure wasn't. It was brightly lit and had cushioned chairs awaiting them, the roof stretched high supposingly for winged monsters, Yamigarasu seemed to liked it. And the room was even Air-Conditioned. Rachel looked around the place amazed, the school practically had everything that could be in a school and more! She twisted and turned to look at the whole room. It was so brightly lit with colours it looked like a Christmas night outside the mall when she suddenly bumped into someone, "O-Oops! Sorry I didn-" she cut herself off, it was the shady guy from before, "You!" "Ah! I-it's you!" said the stranger in surprise. Rachel looked so mad she was gonna explode, "Now before you say anything, I'm sorry. M-My name is Berith Kagesuta. What's yours?" Berith said nervously. "I'm Rachel Aberdeen, I moved to Japan when me and Tasuku became buddies." said Rachel, her anger diminishing, only a little. This scared Berith a little, she had long brown hair with a silver clip in her hair, she also wore white scarf that looked like wings when the AC blew into it, she was also wearing a blue jacket over a plain T-shirt and gray jeans, her sneakers were sea blue. She also had crimson red eyes that pierced through his soul. "S-so that person we met earlier, p-pretty scary h-huh?" truth is, Rachel scared him more than he did. "Osoroshi.""P-Pardon?" Berith asked nervously. "His name is Osoroshi, he's our class teacher. "Didn't you hear his name during the speech?" 'CRAP!' Berith thought in his head, even his name is scary... he started thinking about what would the teacher do to him, he showed guts by trapping Yamigarasu in a cage. If he could trap a ninja so easily, then he'd be doomed. "Hey, hey!" *slap* "Ow!" yelled Berith. Rachel slapped him hard, bringing him back to reality. "T-Thanks..." said Berith, realising he dozed off. Rachel nodded, "Did you at least hear what I said?" "Wha-What?" Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, cursing something under her breath. "I asked if you wanted to buddyfight." "O-Oh, yeah." Rachel relaxed a bit, "After school, meet me in the stadium okay?" "Sure." After given a tour of the place, it was lunch break. 10:04a.m. , The Cafeteria. "Well, that took longer than expected, the school turned out to be huge." Rachel said as she sat down on an empty table. "Well thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Tasuku answered sarcastically, "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic" they angrily stared out each other before bursting out in laughter. If you didn't know them well, you never would've known that was one of the rare things they could agree on if you didn't know them well. "U-um, can I sit next to you?" Berith asked, holding a tray out food in his hands. "Wha? You!" Tasuku exclaimed, cold looks returned to their faces, Berith grew nervous by this, again. "Um, hi. I'm Berith Kagesuta, nice to meet you." Berith extended his hand. Tasuku stared at it for a moment before shaking it, "I'm Legendary Brave, Tasuku." "Yes, I'm aware of that." Rachel grunted after hearing his name. "Oh, come on. At least my name isn't Drum Bunker Dragon, son of Fang Slade terrestrial the 13th." "Hey! I heard that!" Drum yelled from across the room. "Yikes, that's way longer and more arrogant." "Hey!" Drum shouted balling up his fist in anger. "I bet it's because you can't remember it, am I right?" Tasuku asked, smirking. "W-What n-no, of course I can remember it, w-what are you talking about...?" "Oh really, the what is it?" "It's-It's" she struggled a bit, then she stopped, "It's Mister Arrogant since I want everyone to know my name and tremble because I'm so great and powerful." "Why you-" "Thought I forgot about all of you, didn't you." said the teacher. 'Crap' everyone thought in their mind. "W-what are you going to do?" they regretfully asked, "Well, it's simple. I'm just going to-" he quickly grabbed some of their food off the table. "steal all your desserts." after completing his sentence he vanished. "M-My pudding." Rachel said sadly, "M-my muffins" Tasuku said, "My pizza," Berith looked down at the empty plate. "Hahaha!" Yamigarasu said on top of them. "W-Wha?" they all looked up, there were perches hanging from the ceiling, Yamigarasu sat on one of them with a bowl of many seeds next to him. "At least I didn't lose my dessert." Yamigarasu said mocking them, holding a sunflower seed with his wing, (Don't ask how) just when he was about to eat it, it vanished. "What?!" "Almost forgot about you, little birdie." said Osoroshi. "Well, bye-bye." he said before vanishing "Ah! He took the whole bowl!" The three looked at each other and shrugged, they sat together and ate, leaving Yamigarasu to go wait in line to buy another bowl of seeds. 1:42p.m., the school stadium. "Where is she? She's suppose to be here 12 minutes ago!" Berith said anxiously, he paced around the Deck Area. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the stadium, after a while, two people emerged. "Sorry we're late, I forgot, again." "And again, and again." Tasuku said doing a rolling motion with his wrist. "Hey, better late than never." "So, let's start." "Raise the flag!" Both of them shouted out. "Descend from the darkness and strike down your opponents with the swiftness of light. Luminize! Ninjitsu Arts, Stealth Lighting!" Berith luminized his deck. His black and dark cyan core deck case turned into a very menacing looking gigantic Shuriken that was probably 1/3 of Berith's height. Now it's Rachel's turn! "For the fun and thrills of adventuring! Luminize! An adventurer's journey!" Her white core deck case turned into a golden magic staff. "I'll go first!" Announced Berith. BERITH'S MOVE Berith: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Rachel: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Charge and Draw!" Berith threw one of his cards at the gauge and drew another card from his Floating Shuriken. "I call to the center, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo. Sniping Ninja, Yoichi to the left, and buddy call Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu to the right! I cast set spell, Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge, and Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist formation!" Berith announced happily, his gauge zone emptied and two orbs appeared next to him and 3 ninjas appeared onto the field."Oh no," Rachel gritted her teeth, "You're not scared are you, Rachel?" Tasuku said smirkingly, "Me?! How 'bout you?!" Rachel yelled at him, Tasuku couldn't stop shaking. Berith just laughed, "Saizo, go ahead and attack Rachel!" The ninja responded immediately, he disappeared and reappeared behind Rachel, stabbing her with his Kunai. "AH!" Rachel recoiled at the impact. END OF MOVE RACHEL'S MOVE Berith: Hand:1 Gauge:0 Life:11 Rachel: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 "My turn now." Rachel smiled at Berith, which made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" She drew a card from her deck and threw one of them at the gauge and drew another. "I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which one is Oracle of Tuval?" Two cards flew from her staff and hovered under her spell. This move surprised Berith, shouldn't she be figuring out some way to break his formation instead of playing games? "The right?" "Wrong!" she said cheerfully, the cards flew toward the gauge and enlarged. "I'll discard one card from my hand and equip Equipment of Brave, Glory Seeker!" One of Rachel's card disappeared and a shield and a sword appeared in the air and Rachel grabbed it. "What?! Oh no, Rachel, I've known you for months and I can tell you're going to attack with us, that's stupid! He has Poison Mist Formation Set! You should play defensively! Not receive more damage! Your deck has more monsters than spells! There's only a slight chance you can pull through!" Tasuku yelled at her, but Rachel ignored him, "I call to the right, Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser. And Buddy call Tasuku to the left!" Tasuku's card disappeared from Rachel's hand and gave her a life point. A young boy in armour and a sword and shield appeared to the right. "What?! Are you serious?! You don't need more penetrate skill right now! Saizo only has 3000 defence! You could easily-" "Oh quit your yammering and get down there!" Rachel hit Tasuku on the back of his head, causing him to fall off the stage and face-plant into the left position. Ocker tried holding back his laughter but to no avail. One look from Tasuku and Ocker shut up. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Oh, just shut up and let me play! I cast Cecilia's spell disarm and destroy Poison Mist Formation!" Rachel pointed her staff towards the orb, a strange light appeared from the orb and it bloated, it got bigger and bigger until bam! It exploded, startling Berith a little. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You should've used that to destroy Gojo Bridge! Not Poison Mist Formation! He could've ran out of monsters for a few turns and it'd be easy victory!" "Oh shut up! We'll all link attack Saizo!" Rachel quickly announced, "Alright!" cheered Ocker, Saizo flinched in the center, a cold sweat dripped down from his head. "Argh!" Tasuku growled. Rachel and Ocker were side by side, charging towards Saizo. They jabbed their swords at Saizo, but he blocked, only to get rewarded with Tasuku's sword in his back. "That's for hurting my buddy!" Tasuku hissed under his breath as Saizo exploded into particles. "And penetrate!" "Crud!" Berith yelled as their swords went through Berith, dealing 6 damages to him. "Aha!" shouted Yamigarasu, Yoichi and him pointed their guns toward Rachel and pulled the trigger, dealing her 2 damages. But she doesn't seem to care. "I hope you still win without me!" Tasuku said angrily as he vanished. END OF MOVE BERITH'S MOVE Berith: Hand:1 Gauge:0 Life:5 Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:7 Berith moaned as he tried to stand up, still recoiling from the attack. "D-Draw! Charge and Draw!" Berith inspected his cards, holding his chin up with his arm. "Right! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the center." A ninja-looking robot stood in the center, Rachel could've swore it was looking at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Cyber Analyse!" A card from Berith's hand and gauge zone disappeared, and two new cards appeared in his hand. "Now everyone! Link attack Rachel!" "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this!" Yoichi laughed maniacally, Yamigarasu just stared at him, giving him an Are-You-Serious face. "Just attack her already!" Shiden threw his Kunai at Rachel while Yamigarasu and Yoichi shot Rachel, dealing her 3 damages. Tasuku cursed as Rachel got hit. "I told that idiot to play defensively, yet here she is, ignoring everything I say!" END OF MOVE RACHEL'S MOVE Berith: Hand:2 Gauge:0 Life:5 Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:4 "Draw! Charge and Draw!" She bended her back over with her hands on her hips, "Hmph...I cast Oracle of Tuval!" She held her staff in front of her, 3 cards flew from it and joined her hand. "I call Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna to the left, and Gummy Slime to the center!" "Oh, no! Not Sheila!" Berith gasped, Sheila gains penetrate when an adventurer is on the field, and gains 2 criticals if a Dungeon Enemy is on the field as well. "Alright! Sheila attack Shiden!" "Leave it to me." said Sheila as she ran towards Shiden, "I cast Art of Body Replacement!" Shiden disappeared from Sheila's sight, confusing her, "What sort of Magic is this?" Shiden appeared behind her and kicked her. "Not magic, ninja art." Shiden said with his robotic voice, which creeped Rachel out. "Okay?" a shiver ran down Rachel's spine, "Ocker, attack Shiden!" "It would be my pleasure." said Ocker as he dove his sword into Shiden, destroying him completely. "Aha!" Yoichi shouted, he aimed his gun at Rachel once again and pulled the trigger, causing her to lose 1 life. "Okay! Gummy, attack Berith!" "Gummymy! Gummymy!" replied the ball of slime as it jumped onto Berith's face. "Hey! Get it off!" yelled Berith as he tried pulling Gummy Slime off, it stayed there until Berith lose two life points. "How embarrassing," said Yamigarasu, looking away as he shot Rachel, causing her to lose another life point. END OF MOVE BERITH'S MOVE Berith: Hand:1 Gauge:0 Life:2 Rachel: Hand:3 Gauge:1 Life:2 "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Berith smirked at his hand, "I call Shiden to the center again!" "What?! That creepy robot?!" Rachel yelled from across the stadium. "Cyber Analyse!" A card disappeared from Berith's hand again, and so does another gauge. He drew two cards from his deck and added it to his hand. "I cast Clear Serenity!" 3 cards flew from Berith's deck and flew into his gauge. "Now Shiden! Attack Gummy!" "Gummy!" shouted Gummy as it got sliced, "Now Yamigarasu and Yoichi, attack Rachel!" they aimed their guns at Rachel and once again, pulled the trigger. "I cast Divine Protection of Shalsana!" A gauge disappeared from Rachel's gauge and a light shot out from her staff, shielding her from the bullets, while at the same time, giving Rachel a life point. "Final Phase, I cast Secret Sword, Lethal Formation!" A giant summoning circle appeared in front of Berith, 3 scrolls appeared and Berith grabbed one of them and placed it into the circle. END OF MOVE RACHEL'S MOVE Berith: Hand:0 Gauge:3 Life:2 Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:0 Life:3 "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Rachel smiled at her cards then at Berith, which made him uncomfortable again. "I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which one is Silver Warrior, Quenzwei?" Oh snap!, Berith thought, if he got it right, that would mean the end for him. "The left?" he said nervously, "Wrong!" The cards flew into her gauge once again. A sigh of relief came out of Berith's mouth, seeing as how his plan wasn't ruined. "Final Phase!" "What?!" Berith couldn't help but shout, his plan was to have Rachel attack him so he could activate Shooting Star, but Final Phase was not expected. "Dead End Crush!!!" yelled Rachel as everyone dashed towards Berith. "AHH!!!" screamed Berith as he found swords digging into his body once again. WINNER: RACHEL ABERDEEN Berith chuckled and walked toward Rachel, "I nearly got you with Shooting Star." Rachel returned the chuckle, "Don't you think I know some Katana World as well? I knew you would pull a trick like that." Rachel extended her arm towards Berith, Berith grabbed her hand and shook it, "Friends?" Rachel asked, "Friends." Berith replied, meanwhile, Tasuku and Yamigarasu stared at them in the background. "What? Just this morning they were enemies, and now they're friends?!" Tasuku yelled, "I don't believe it, Berith just...I just don't..." Yamigarasu said confused. A thought hit Tasuku, "Do you think...." Tasuku cut himself off, not wanting to think if it was, Rachel was his buddy, no way he was gonna let her be Berith's..."Never! Berith is an idiot sometimes but he would never take such a weakling to-" Yamigarasu was once again interrupted by Tasuku. "Hey! Who are you to call my buddy a weakling?" "Hey! She is! I could tell she had no strategy from the start! She just winged it!"(No pun intended) "Says the crow who got pounded by her." "You piece of-" Rachel and Berith stared at their buddies' argument and looked at each other, both confused, and shrugged. The End. "Hey! Who gave you permission to use the stadium?!" Osoroshi shouted. = Author's notes I'd like to thank Berith for submitting his character to me, and for the people that I haven't put in this, it's because you didn't fill out all the blanks and it was inappropriate. P.S. Rachel is a character of mine, I wanted to see how fun would it be to write this story with someone that has a humanoid for a buddy. And it's actually really fun! Also, I approve the shipping of Rachel and Berith or Rachel and Tasuku. Everyone: "H-Hey! You can't do that!" Author:"Not my vault, it's the users."*Smiley face* Category:Blog posts